


Elibe Weddings

by M (M935694)



Series: Fire Emblem Heroines: The Guro Edition [44]
Category: Fire Emblem Heroes, Fire Emblem Series
Genre: Asphyxiation, Beheading, F/F, F/M, Guro, Gutting, Hanging, Snuff, Stabbing, throat cutting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-03
Updated: 2020-04-03
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:56:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23464300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/M935694/pseuds/M
Summary: A bunch of wedding-related deaths for a few main fe7 girls and one fe6 oneFlorina acts as the entertainment during Hector and Lyn's weddingNinian gets attacked by some xenophobic soldiers before her wedding with EliwoodLilina kidnaps Cecilia and turns her into a toy for her and Roy's wedding nightLyn lets Hector kill her at the end of their honeymoon
Relationships: Eliwood/Ninian (Fire Emblem), Hector/Lyndis (Fire Emblem), Lilina/Roy (Fire Emblem)
Series: Fire Emblem Heroines: The Guro Edition [44]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1654294
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	Elibe Weddings

The sound of cheerful voices booming around in the halls of the outrealm currently serving as the go-to spot for weddings for the heroes that had been summoned to Askr sounded out loudly in Florina’s ears. Hearing these voices warmed her heart: they were telling her that Hector and Lyn’s guests were as happy about their wedding as Florina herself was for them. However, listening to them also made her a bit uncomfortable… Even if Fiora’s last gift to her gave her a huge boost in confidence, the huge amount of men seeing her up close was very different from just flying high above their heads on her pegasus. What she was about to do would leave anyone at least a bit worried, right? The pegasus knight-in-training tried to calm herself down through telling herself this, and it succeeded as she mussed parts of her beautiful white bridesmaid dress in her hands. People had already seen her like this during the ceremony, even if the newlyweds were the focus… And she had already shown her naked body to numerous men because of Fiora… and yet, the anxiety stayed within her, making her stay away from the main celebration hall. Some of the people leaving from time to time tried talking to her, but she avoided giving them any answers and they just left her alone after a while. As the time dragged on, her anxiety returned as her big moment approached. Eventually, the voices grew a bit quieter, signifying that the party was running out of gas - and she’d be the one to fix that. And just as Florina thought of that, Lyn popped through the door - her beautiful dress somehow unscathed as she waved for her to come in. Seeing her standing like that, Lyn felt a bit worried, even if her face was red with excitement caused by the ongoing feast. 

“Are you alright, Florina?” Lyn asked her, extending one hand towards her. “Y-yes, Lyn. Thanks for asking…” Florina replied, taking the hand and thankful for the support it provided. Walking in hand-in-hand, Florina was able to withstand the curious gazes of the wedding guests in various states of drunkness. The two women walked together to the very centre of the hall, where Lyn shouted to get everyone’s attention. “Guys! Florina has something to tell you all!” The eyes of everyone moved on to the purple-haired girl, and her heart started beating very fast as she began to speak.

“H-Hello, everyone! Lyn and Hector asked me to provide some entertainment for their wedding… I’m always happy to help Lyn, s-so… I’ll be d-dying for you all to watch and enjoy.” Lyn squeezed on her hand to show her full support and that she was grateful that Florina was doing this. Letting go of her hand, Florina moved her hands to begin removing her dress. However, her hands began shaking on the way, her body not wanting to be exposed like that. Lyn was able to see that, and the Sacean lady approached her, quickly working on undoing the straps working her dress together behind her back. As they gave way, Florina’s dress stopped hugging her body and just slid off her chest and down her body. Knowing just what Florina was to be doing, Lyn made sure to get her a dress that could be gotten off easily, even if she was not very well-versed in clothing usually. Florina joined her hands together in front of her mouth as the white clothes got off, showing her lack of underwear that was again brought by Lyn’s insistence. If the bride herself didn’t wear any underwear, the bridesmaid had no right to, she reasoned, and Florina already knew that that Lyn would never put a pair of panties on, even if she tried to convince her. Because of that, her breasts were shown to a number of people yet again. She blushed heavily, but for once wasn’t completely overwhelmed by her shyness. Having her cunt uncovered worried her a bit less, even if she was aware that the unshaved bush of hair above it garnered even more attention. She looked at Lyn, again, trying not to think about it too much. Her friend was busy untying the blue sash that kept the outer layer of her dress together. Nearby, Florina could see Hector approaching them. As Lyn removed the sash, the expanded part of her dress sliding off and joining Florina’s dress on the ground, Hector took it from her and approached Florina. Without saying a word, he wrapped it around her neck, tying the remaining cloth behind her back and making it into a knot that would keep the sash around her neck. With Fiora dying for her in a hanging, when Lyn asked Florina, how she’d like to die, Florina had no troubles choosing it as well.

The sash was too short to be fixed anywhere on its own. To fix that, Lyn’s hand darted towards the ceiling. A candle that accompanied her outfit gave her just a little of magical powers, letting her free a rope that was set up there earlier just for this purpose. Two ends of the rope came dangling down, and Hector secured the sash-turned-noose to one of them. Then, Hector let go of it and Florina’s hand immediately moved to touch it. The tender cloth showed no signs of how deadly it was about to become. Hector and Lyn approached the other end of the rope together, their hands grabbing on to it. After sharing a kiss, they both tugged on the rope’s end - hoisting Florina off the ground and into the air.

Even if that was no surprise to Florina, her green eyes still lit up in shock as that happened. Her legs, covered in white thighhighs mirroring those Lyn wore, started kicking out almost immediately, causing the dress to slide off her feet. It took the shoes she was wearing with it, exposing the gentle arc of her little feet to everyone as she continued to kick out, the way her toes were twitching clearly visible through her long socks. With the extra height she had gained, even if it was just a foot or two, her pussy was flashed to everyone that might have missed it before. Her fairly narrow hips were twisted around with the spasms that were shaking her legs, which were still searching for some solid ground. Higher up, her fair breasts - not as huge as Lyn’s, but still quite full-rounded - were swaying around in a movement that was hypnotizing for her spectators. On her sides, her arms were hanging limply. When she was first lifted, they instinctively closed on the rope she was feeling up. However, she made them let go right away, worried that they could cause the knot to destabilize or even undo itself if she kept them there. Without her hands stopping it, the rope was able to dig into her neck without any problems - making the contrast between how soft it felt and how harsh the pain of it squeezing her neck shut even more noticeable. The pigtails on the sides of her head began swinging around as the Ilian girl’s lungs ran out of oxygen, with pain starting to grow in them too. Still, she did her best to smile while looking at the fresh-wed pair who was keeping her in the air with the strength of their muscles.

However, the pair didn’t intend to keep doing that forever. Even if neither of them wanted to say it was getting tiring for them, they both knew they shouldn’t be keeping Florina to themselves. Sharing a knowing look, they walked off towards a group of their guests, pulling the rope with them. “Here, take this. You can all be a part of her hanging!” Lyn called out while forcing the part of the rope that she was holding on to into the hand of one of the heroes there. Florina dropped a bit lower in the time it took him to hold on to the rope, the sudden tug on her neck as it broke her fall sending another round of pain through her. Hector also handed his part of the rope over, and it moved on to people who weren’t Florina’s friends. The bumps up and down on the rope made her hanging a lot more entertaining for both the pegasus rider and her audience, making it a lot less monotonous than a straightforward hanging would be. Sometimes, her feet momentarily brushed against the ground, while moments later she’d end up dangling around high above the heads of the onlookers. Her eyes followed Hector and Lyn as they made their way back to the main table, with Lyn keeping on to Hector’s hand much to his embarrassment. Once they settled down there, they kept watching her struggle without doing much else, so Florina grew bored of looking at her. Instead, she looked at the heroes passing the rope around, keeping her unable to suck a fresh breath of air in. Some of them she recognized as soldiers from her world, while the others she couldn’t recognize. Her heart fluttered as she saw a certain pair hold on to it. The pair was composed of another her, and a Lyn in her typical blue Qipao dress, with a red belt and a steel guard protecting one of her breasts setting her aside from the other Lyn’s Florina had seen while in Askr. Just seeing them wouldn’t be enough to make her feel like that, but them holding hands as they grabbed on and sharing a passionate kiss once they let go sure did. Seeing a pair like that together made her feel a bit jealous of the other Florina. Just for a moment, as the happy looks the pair shared while watching her kick out turned that into happiness that she could provide something the two could use to get closer together. The warmth in her heart upon seeing that fought back against the ever growing pain from her lungs, providing her with some solace from it but not shielding her from all of it.

However, soon the pain outgrew it again, and as it did, signs that her body was reaching its limit followed. Her chest began shaking heavily in choked coughs, trying to suck in air desperately through her closed windpipe. Her face turned dark purple, her limbs kicking out with a few final, powerful kicks before going limp as her toes straightened out, with her feet angled towards the ground. Her hands shot up for just a moment before falling back to her sides. While her body continued to swing around, it was more because the rope was still being tugged on by multiple hands, without any force from her body itself. Even if she tried to keep a smile on her face, it was almost impossible as even her face stopped listening to her, her eyes bulging in their sockets, red veins clearly visible in them before they eventually rolled back. Once they did, her face muscles stiffened and made the smile almost unrecognizable. The Lyns watching her did notice, however, telling their lovers about it as that Florina’s soul left her body.

With Florina dead, the wedding reception itself was coming to a close as well. While the guests headed towards a portal that would take them back to Askr, Hector and Lyn had another destination in mind. What was a wedding without a honeymoon to follow? With the countless worlds connected to Askr, it also meant a number of ones that were perfect for a freshly married couple - and they were headed to one of these worlds.

Ninian sat on a chair in the bride’s preparatory room. Finally, she and Eliwood were to be wed! She should be happy about it… And while she was before, now it was different. Her body was telling her that danger was lurking in her future - but what could await her at the wedding? Eliwood would surely protect her from everything that was coming. She’d feel better if Lyn was there with her - but the Sacean girl she asked to be her bridesmaid was nowhere to be seen. And so, she waited while hoping that the time for the ceremony would come soon.

Ninian’s ability to feel future danger was right as usual. In a room nearby, a group of Pherae knights had gathered - and they were talking about her.  
“She’s a monster! We can’t let this happen!”  
“She’ll take our lord from us and then kill him!”  
“She’s just like the other beasts that went rabid the other day!” Their angry screams continued, each of them causing the knights to grow more worried about what would happen if the wedding came to pass. With the outbreak of madness among the animal shapeshifters, and Kiran’s anti-shapeshifter policy that followed, such animosities weren’t too unusual - even if the manaketes were spared by both Loki’s potion and Kiran’s ruthless orders.  
Eventually, one of the soldiers expressed what they were all thinking: “We should just kill the witch now!” The other soldiers cheered as they heard that, all agreeing. Grabbing their weapons, they all headed towards the room the dragon girl was waiting in. 

Ninian heard the door open, so her red eyes moved towards it. Maybe it was time for the ceremony to start? However, instead of the friendly face of Lyn that was to tell her about that, Ninian saw the angry faces of a bunch of soldiers. By their armor, she recognized them as Pherae knights that most likely served under her husband-to-be. However, none of them looked familiar - and their expressions scared her. She watched as they poured into the room, surrounding her from all sides. “Why… Why are you here?” She finally asked as the last one closed the door behind him.  
“Quiet, fiend!” One of them barked at her. The soldiers seemed to be stuck in place. Even if they wanted to kill her, now that they were here they were all scared of getting closer to her. Ninian just looked at them with some curiosity, regretting not having her dragonstone with her. Without it, there was little she could do to protect herself - and it didn’t seem that the soldiers would appreciate one of her dances. Because of that, she just waited - until one of the soldiers finally mustered enough courage to approach her. Drawing his sword, he took a few steps towards her, and delivered a slash across her abdomen - slicing through the orange sash that kept the outer part of her dress in place and opening a shallow wound across her stomach. Ninian winced in pain, but didn’t react otherwise.

Emboldened by that, he slashed towards her again. The sword went into her waist, cutting deeper than before. The force of the blow made her stumble to the side, towards a few of the soldiers - who were still too afraid to attack her. “Quick! Kill her before she can transform!” Another of the soldiers shouted out what they were all thinking, and the soldier was eager to do so. However, the words spurred Ninian to act. She didn’t want to kill the knights of her lover, but it seemed that she’d be forced to hurt them a bit it in self-defence. Quickly, she dashed towards the man. Taking him by surprise, she was able to knock the sword out of his hands. The heavy weapon dragged her weak hands down, so she let go of it while trying to move towards the exit as quickly as the long, white bridal dress allowed her to. The soldiers were taken by surprise, but they wouldn’t stay stunned forever. As Ninian reached for the door’s handle, she could feel a sword sinking into the skin of her back that the dress left exposed. It came out of her chest, cutting through the part of the dress between her breasts on the way out and leaving her pinned to the door. The blade sliced through the frontal part of her dress, through the top part directly covering her breasts. With that part cut in half, the parts of the dress came off, exposing her tits - even if her body currently obscured them from the soldiers’ eyes. Being impaled through the chest hurt… But her struggles only made it worse.

The female soldier who stabbed her from behind was shaking in shock and fear, unable to believe that he was able to do it. Was she able to slay the beast? As she watched blood pour out of the wound in the woman’s back and stain her light blue veil red, for a moment she thought that he did. However, as Ninian suddenly moved, she remembered that she was able to transform. Not knowing much about how that worked,s he decided that the man saying to kill her right away was correct. Tugging on her sword, she tried to rip it out, but found out that it was stuck firmly - whether it was Ninian’s body holding it or the door behind it, she couldn’t tell. That meant she had to improvise. Going to take another weapon from one of her peers would probably take too long - every second mattered as the monster could transform at any moment. For just a moment, the soldier stared at the back of Ninian’s head that was still covered by the veil and her long light-blue hair, until the dragon girl let out a quiet whimper of pain. Taking it for a sign that she was about to transform, the soldier grabbed Ninian’s head, one hand on each side and pressing her bangs against it. Putting all her strength into it, she twisted it to the side with a quick jerk. Ninian trashed around for a moment, but the sword successfully stopped her from getting away. Ninian’s head turned around for a moment until it reached its breaking point. Then, with a satisfying crack, it popped away to the side as her spine snapped.

The soldier girl let go of it, correctly believing that this would be enough to kill the dragon. The other soldiers watched as well as Ninian’s body began jerking madly. Her twitches caused the sword to loosen up, making it to fall out of her back. Even if her stockings-covered legs were obscured from sight by the dress, their kicks were still visible as Ninian slid down the wall. “Eliwood… Sorry…” She thought of her beloved as her bladder gave in, releasing a yellow stain onto her dress and down her legs. She continued to slide down until she ended up on her knees, right in front of the door - then collapsed to one side, dead. 

As her body hit the ground, the soldiers cheered, believing they had done their liege a favor. Some of them approached Ninian’s killer, patting her on the back and congratulating her on the kill. The others walked towards Ninian’s corpse. Flipping it over so that she was laying on her back, the men didn’t spare her heavy tits their gazes. Any arousal they got, however, was snuffed out by the knowledge that this was not a human, but just a monster in disguise. Even if she had been human, she was still their lord’s betrothed - it would be wrong for any of them to get lecherous thoughts about her. Instead, they just brandished their weapons one by one - and stabbed them into the corpse, as they all wanted to play an active part in Ninian’s death, even if she was already dead. Burying them in her chest and slicing those rich breasts open, stabbing her through the abdomen, or just delivering small cuts to her limbs. By the time they were done with the corpse, it was covered in Ninian’s blood with red wounds all over it, her wedding dress shredded completely with their weapons. As each of them had brought harm to her body now, they moved the body out of the way and just left through the door. 

Lyn had stumbled into the room not long after the Lycian knights were gone, almost collapsing in shock as she saw her friend’s almost naked, bloody corpse on the ground. She left again right away, bringing Eliwood directly to the room. His heart stopped for a bit as he saw the girl spread out on the ground at his feet, knowing he failed to protect her. He knew this would eventually be the case in the future - Ninian’s heritage meant her body wouldn’t have survived a longer stay in this world anyways. Although he tried to hold back, he ended up asking the people who came from the future about it, and they confirmed that she’d die as well. Knowing it was one thing, but to see her like this pained him. Fighting back the tears that appeared in his eyes, he kneeled down next to the body, eager to find out who had killed her. Examining one of the wounds, he was able to tell it was caused by a weapon the likes of which were used by his soldiers. However, each wound looked a bit different - so it was more than just one soldier who did this, probably an entire troop of them. Why would his soldiers do this? Why would they take away his kind, gentle Ninian? Anyone who had met her would never do this. However… Regular soldiers never had the chance to interact with her. He couldn’t hide from his people that their lady-to-be was not fully human. Was the decision to tell them a mistake? He couldn’t have predicted the massive prejudice against any shapeshifters that grew in the inhabitants of Askr recently… Why did Ninian had to fall victim to it, too?

Lifting the corpse from the ground, one hand behind her back while the other supported her legs, he cradled her in his arms while leaning in for a final kiss. “Goodbye, Ninian.” He muttered as he hugged her body, before setting it down and leaving through the door. Lyn followed closely behind him, giving orders to the servants they passed that were calling the wedding off. Once all that was done, she approached Eliwood and placed one hand on his arm. “I know how you must feel. I’ve seen my loved ones die, too… If you ever need me, I’ll be there for you.”  
“T-Thank you, Lyn. I know you wish you could have protected her, too...” Eliwood let his voice trail off as tears began to run down his face. He turned around to look at the Lorca woman. She was crying, too… and yet, Lyn’s comforting arms seemed to be more inviting than ever... Would Ninian hold it against him if he fell into them? Whatever the answer, the stronghold of the sword-fighting lady’s shoulders would provide him the strength he needed in the future days, chasing the grisly image of the dancer’s cut-up, naked corpse away from his mind for good.

Lilina happily danced on the floor of the Outrealm hall, twirling around as much as her red, long dress allowed her to. She finally did it! She managed to claim Roy’s heart for her own once and for all, and now the two of them were wed! And yet, a part of her was calling out in jealousy as she sat down and watched Roy dance with Cecilia - the groom couldn’t refuse a request like that from their teacher, after all. Even though she had triumphed over her, there was no guarantee the woman wouldn’t steal him back. Seeing Roy bewitched by anyone else, even for a moment, always made Lilina worried for their happiness. However, she was less worried than usual - she had made precautions for a situation just like this, anticipating that their teacher wouldn’t simply give up even now. She waited for their dance to finish, then approached them. She leaned in and kissed Roy to prove he was still hers, and he kissed her back, as sweet as ever. Once the kiss was over, she looked up at the face of the green-haired woman. “Lady Cecilia? Can you come with me for a moment?” Lilina with all the sweetness in her voice she could muster. “Of course, Lilina.” The two of them took off together. “Sorry for stealing Roy away from you for a moment… I’m sure you’ll both enjoy each other’s company quite a lot later tonight…” The knowing look the older woman gave made her blush, even if she knew Cecilia would rather take her place there. “Y-yeah…” She just stammered out, keeping the face of an innocent young girl as they walked on.

Leaving the hall, Lilina moved towards a spot where she had hidden a staff beforehand. As they walked, Cecilia wondered, what her pupil wanted from her. She was unaware that Lilina saw her as a rival for Roy’s affections - and while that was the case before, Cecilia had given up on that as she saw how happy the two of them were together. The only thing Cecilia could think of that Lilina had to ask her now were some tips on sex that the girl and Roy would have later tonight - and Cecilia wasn’t sure how she felt about that. Lilina stopped in front of some opening in the wall, and drew a staff from there. Cecilia’s eyes widened as she recognized it as a sleep staff. Before she could react, Lilina lifted it, activating the magic stored within. Waves of magical energy reached the Mage General right away, and numbness quickly spread through her body. Unable to stay standing, Cecilia collapsed forwards.  
“Roy is mine! You’ll never have him! I can’t let you keep trying to take him from me!” Lilina’s voice reached her ears as Cecilia drifted off into unconsciousness.   
Lilina put the staff back into the crack in the wall, leaving Cecilia’s body on the ground. Returning to the hall, she searched for one of the servants. “She’s knocked out in the hallway I mentioned earlier. Please, have her delivered the way I asked for.”  
“As you wish, milady.” The man replied, then set off. Watching him leave, it was as if a burden was lifted from her chest - and so, Lilina was able to dance with Roy and fully indulge herself in the happiness that came with being together with him. The minutes quickly turned into hours, and in what felt like just a few moments to her, the party was over.

Once it ended, Roy and Lilina went towards a room where the newlywed heroes could have their fun together. As Roy opened the door, Lilina could see that Cecilia had been brought there just as she requested. Their tutor had been stripped out of the dress she had put on for the wedding, leaving the big breasts Lilina had come to envy exposed. Her lower body was also uncovered, the Etrurian woman completely naked - save for a strap of cloth that was covering her mouth. The woman was tied up to a rack, keeping her in a cross position. Lilina’s eyes lit up as she saw her rival like this. Roy looked at the naked body of Cecilia with some confusion. Since Lilina seemed to know, what was going on, the red-haired man decided to ask her. “Lilina? Why is general Cecilia here? And why is she… naked?” Roy blushed as he said that, looking away from the older mage’s body.  
“Don’t worry, you can look at her, I won’t get mad. Cecilia decided to give up her body so her two favorite students could have some fun tonight. Her life is ours… so that we can really make this a night to remember.” As Lilina delivered her explanation, she slowly removed her beautiful, long red dress, and her brown boots, leaving the girl just in her blue lingerie and socks.  
“Wait... Is that truly alright? Why is she gagged?” Roy was taken aback by Lilina’s explanation, so he asked another question as his mind tried to process his new wife’s words.  
“Oh, she insisted on that - to protect our ears from her screams, she said. After all, we are going to hurt her quite a lot…” The devious smile appearing on Lilina’s face as she procured a knife and showed it to him, along with her getting in close proximity to him as she said it and the tone of her voice all gathered together were enough to make his cock throb in his pants as it grew fully erect, his doubts disappearing from his mind. Lilina noticed that, of course, placing the knife back down and quickly reaching for his pants. Dragging them down, she hungrily eyed the bulge of his dick through his underpants. His hands touched hers at the hem of his pants, and so she let go of them, letting him pull them the rest of the way off while also taking off his boots. Her hands moved back up his chest, unbuttoning his blue shirt on the way up. Once all the buttons were undone, Lilina quickly pulled the shirt off to the sides, revealing Roy’s muscular chest to her. Pulling the gray sleeves off his arms, she also undid his blue cape, removing all the clothing from his upper body. Roy had finished working on his pants at this point, the lovers remaining just in their underwear while Cecilia watched them. As the green-haired woman started to seemingly devour Roy’s chest with her eyes, Lilina took notice of that. To remind Cecilia who was in charge here, she suddenly cupped Roy’s head with both her hands and pulled him in for a passionate kiss.

Taking him by surprise, Lilina was able to wrest control over his tongue, sucking on it for a bit before slipping hers inside his mouth. When they separated, her lips and tongue were wet with his saliva, enough so that Cecilia could definitely see it. Even though now her cunt ached for Roy’s member, she managed to control herself enough not to ride it immediately. First, they should get started on Cecilia. Grabbing Roy by the hand, she led him to where Cecilia was standing - in front of a huge bed, but with enough room that they could both stand between it and her. At first, she wanted to handle the knife to him, but he still seemed a bit hesitant. “I’ll start off, and you’ll follow, alright?” She gently, and Roy nodded thankfully in return. It fell to her to start this… And Lilina just couldn’t wait to do it.  
Lifting the knife, Lilina enjoyed the fear appearing in Cecilia’s green eyes. The Ostian girl weighed it in her hand for a moment, thinking where to begin. Her blue eyes surveyed Cecilia’s body for a moment, before stopping on the older woman’s huge tits. Even if she knew hers still had the time to grow this huge, a hatred fueled by jealousy filled her mind. Lifting the knife, she stabbed it into the breast from the side. Blood splashed from the wound onto her hand as she skewered it, the knife’s tip coming out on the other side and poking into the other tit. Cecilia struggled in her bonds, her body shaking because of the pain as a muffled cry made it past the gag. Twisting the knife around a bit, she watched as Cecilia’s struggles intensified, a trickle of blood going down the woman’s chest and belly all the way to her exposed vagina. With the finger of her other hand, Lilina trailed down the path of blood down the slightly chubby stomach, coating it with blood. Then, she used it to touch her labia, smiling as she saw the shivers going through Cecilia’s body as it responded to her touch against the general’s will. She did that for a few moments, only stopping when she felt them shift against her fingers as the general slowly grew more aroused.

Giving her some pleasure, now it was time for more pain. Pulling the knife out, Lilina watched as the punctured breast hung down, lower than the one she left unharmed. Lifting the knife towards Cecilia’s face, she enjoyed the way her eyes widened as she moved it closer towards one of her eyes. The woman started struggling again, but there was nothing she could do to stop her student from continuing. She tried closing her eyes, so Lilina removed the hand from the entrance to her cunt and used it to force it back open, then slowly inserted the knife into her eye socket. The struggles intensified as the tip broke into her eyeball, causing blood and eye matter to leak out from it and down her cheek. Having her rival completely under her mercy sent a thrill through the younger girl’s body, making her abdomen go hot with her desire. Having troubles controlling it this time, she turned towards Roy, who was watching her with fascination and some fear in his eyes - he had never seen that side of her before... But he had to admit that it left him excited, too. She handed him the knife, then felt his dick through his underpants. Dragging them down, she freed his erection and watched as it springed proudly. 

Dropping to her knees, she lowered her lacy panties a bit, just enough that her fingers could access her snatch. Then, while inserting the fingers of one hand into her snatch, her mouth headed for Roy’s cock, taking it in between her lips. She could sense him tensing up a bit as she wrapped her tongue around it, licking and sucking on the tip. Sadly, that position left her unable to watch, what Roy was doing to Cecilia now - but just imagining it was enough for her now, especially as she felt Cecilia’s blood drip onto her long hair and back. She continued to suck Roy off while fingering herself, enjoying Roy’s groans from above.

Roy looked at the knife in his hand for a moment, wondering how to use it. Lilina’s actions surprised him again, but that was something she’d do all the time so it wasn’t too taken aback by them - however, the pleasure coming from his crotch made it a bit harder to focus. His hand ended up a bit shaky as he looked at Cecilia, thinking. The fear in her surviving eye seemed so genuine… And once the woman saw him looking at her, her expression changed and he could almost tell that she was begging him to help her. But that couldn’t be true… Lilina wouldn’t lie to him about something like this - Cecilia’s acting was really on point, he decided. He drew a sharp breath as Lilina took his shaft deeper into her mouth, still as baffled as before. Eventually, he just drove the knife into the upper part of Cecilia’s stomach. Seeing a shiver go through her body was incredible. He had taken the lives of numerous soldiers before, but this was different. Those were nameless thugs, whereas here he was about to kill his teacher who he’d known for most of his life. The knife also made it a lot more personal than just cutting people down with his sword… And so, he drew the knife down Cecilia’s stomach and reveled in the feeling of excitement spreading through her body, making him blow his load into Lilina’s mouth. Pieces of Cecilia’s guts began to fall out along with blood, falling onto Lilina’s body below him. As her hair wasn’t long enough to cover her perky ass, some of them splashed onto it - thrilling the girl more as she felt the flesh hit her and bringing her over the edge as well. She tried her best to swallow his semen, but had to give up as her orgasm had taken her. She released his cock from her mouth and let the final part of his climax hit her on the face as she moaned loudly in her own climax. 

The lovers remained in that position for a moment, waiting to recover from their respective orgasms. Once they were done, Lilina looked up at Roy. “Do you want to switch places?” She asked, and for a moment Roy considered the answer - then he just shook his head in return. Accepting his decision, Lilina turned around on her knees - coming face-to-cunt with Cecilia’s slit. Leaning closer, her head touching the handle of the knife from below, Lilina used her tongue - that still had some of Roy’s semen over it - to lick on Cecilia’s lower lips. Playing with them for a while, she used her tongue to tickle Cecilia’s clitoris for a moment - causing squirms of pleasure to go through her lower body. With one hand, Lilina started to finger herself again as she proceeded to slide her tongue inside her teacher’s pussy. This would be the ultimate way to show, how much she had triumphed over her - making Cecilia cum against her will before killing her. Lilina continued to eat her out as Roy proceeded with cutting her up. Pulling the knife out, he caused more blood and guts to spill on top of Lilina’s head, adding a different shade of red to her red headband. Adding to the vertical cut he had done, the Young Lion dragged the knife horizontally across her waist, with the two cuts forming a red T across her belly. Then, he let go of the knife, putting it on a small ledge, and just reached for the vertical line. Pulling it open, he reached inside, splashing his hands with blood. He continued to move them around on the inside, feeling up some of Cecilia’s internal organs - the discomfort clearly visible on her face. Pulling his hands out, he watched them be stained with blood with morbid curiosity. “I think it’s enough for me.” He commented, and took a step back, sitting down onto the bed. Lilina didn’t reply, continuing to lap at Cecilia’s pussy until the waves of release washed over her face. 

Only as Cecilia’s body began shaking in an unwanted climax did Lilina get up and turned towards him, using her fingers to get off and show him that she was really enjoying this. She squirted all over the floor, unclasping her bra as she did and letting it fall off so that her smaller tits were free. Then, the heiress to Ostia dragged her panties off her legs, leaving her fully naked just like the other two people in the room were. Grabbing the knife from the spot Roy left it on, she quickly dragged it across Cecilia’s throat - causing a fountain of blood to squirt onto her body as the woman’s climax was violently interrupted. From the look in Cecilia’s surviving eye, the woman was expecting to at least be able to finish that climax before she did that… That extra cruelty caused Lilina’s pussy to ache yet again. She set the knife down, and took a few steps back, making Roy fall back onto the bed. Without even turning, she climbed on top of him and lined her pussy up with his member - and started grinding on it as she watched Cecilia bleed out. The general’s demise was not a very lengthy process, the multiple open wounds causing her to lose blood quite quickly. Still, she spasmed in a way that was quite pleasant to the eye, her breasts moving out of sync since one of them had a path cut through it. Roy had some troubles watching that, but the way Lilina was bouncing on his dick left him satisfied enough. Before Cecilia had died, she was able to tell that both of her younger spectators were able to get off, Roy’s hot semen shooting deep into Lilina’s womb. Even in her post-orgasmic state, Lilina made sure to watch Cecilia’s face closely, making sure that she was able to catch the exact moment she died. The mindless look appearing on the usually knowledgeable woman’s face was very satisfying - lighting a fire within her that just wouldn’t go away.

Because she ended so fired up, Lilina continued to milk countless loads from Roy’s cock as the night continued. The lord had little choice in the matter, not that he complained- though seeing her use a staff to grant him extra vigor over and over left him pretty drained, even if his body was revitalized each time. However, the pleasure washing over him and the pure love pouring from Lilina as she did that gave him the strength he needed to survive through her ordeal. Eventually, the girl’s endurance ran out too, and she just cuddled him as she drifted off into sleep. The magic she put on him didn’t last for much longer, and he soon followed suit, the two lovers finishing the night that truly ended up unforgettable for them as Cecilia’s corpse still watched on from its position in front of the bed.

Lyn rose on the bed she and Hector were lying on. It was the final day of their honeymoon, and the two of them were resting up after another round of fucking. Lyn had to admit that it felt really good, Hector’s prowess in battle easily translating into one in the bedroom, one that was able to satisfy the lady of Caelin’s needs quite well. However, there was something else on her mind now. Through the duration of their honeymoon, she just couldn’t get Florina’s death out of her head. Even before that, she had been thinking of possibly dying in the future, and every time it made her cunt even more damp. As she grew up, her parents taught her the ways of the Lorca tribe. Among them, one of the old customs stood out to her. She used to think of it in the past, and while she was preparing for the wedding, it came back to her in full force. And now that it was the final day, it was the last time she could bring it up.  
“...Hector. There’s something I want you to hear.”  
“Oh? Let’s hear it, then.” Hector sat up and turned to look directly at her nude body, his cock throbbing to fully erect again.  
“The people of the plains have a certain custom. It says… That if the bride isn’t pregnant when the honeymoon is over, her husband can decide to take her head.” Hector laughed in answer.  
“If other Sacae women are as feisty in bed as you are, that’s just throwing away a nice fuck!” Lyn wasn’t too happy that he wasn’t taking her seriously.  
“The wedding candle has magic to test for pregnancy… and I’m not pregnant right now.” As Hector still didn’t seem to get the hint, Lyn got up and walked off for a moment. Before going off to this realm, she had asked for Hector’s axe to be delivered on the final day. The servants did just that, and she had hidden Armads from Hector’s sight earlier. Now, she brought it back into the room - showing the axe to Hector. He stared at the weapon for a moment, processing Lyn’s words until he was able to understand, what she meant. Once he did, his eyes shifted from the weapon she was carrying - sandwiching the handle between her heavy tits, and licking the upper part of the blade with her tongue - onto her smiling face.  
“You do want this, then.” He commented, only for Lyn to nod in return. “I’d love it if you took my head and fucked my corpse!” She called out, one arm pressing against the massive axe’s blade and opening a small cut in it. Setting the axe against the wall, she approached him again and grabbed one of his hands with both of hers. “Will you do it?”

Hector looked at her face for a moment, considering his options. This was not something he had expected. Even if he grew used to Lyn coming up with things that surprised him, this was definitely the biggest surprise of all. Then again, it was her idea for Florina to hang during their wedding - so the woman had shown some liking for death before. Still, she was a friend - more than that, he did love her. Moreso, he meant what he said before… Lyn’s cunt felt really incredible. Was he ready to give up on it all because the woman he loved was asking him to? Yes, he realized. That was enough reason for him.  
“All right! I will do it. But first… let us fuck one final time.” Hearing this, Lyn immediately threw herself onto him, kissing him passionately as happiness spread through her body. It worked! She’d get to die on a whim, just like that! Her excitement began to leak down her legs, mixing with Hector’s semen from earlier and seeping into her white stockings. The extra lubrication made the penetration feel even better as Hector’s strong arms grabbed her by her butt and helped her lower herself onto his dick. Between his strong thrusts and her own bounces, the couple was able to share in their pleasure equally, both of them quickly working their way to another climax. However, knowing it would be the last time they joined like this, both Hector and Lyn tried their best to last as long as they could, pushing the limits of their endurance. “Aa-aah! I can’t belieeeeve we’re doing this! I’ve fantasized about thiiiis for so long!” Lyn’s moans as she spoke out showed that her arousal was genuinely the strongest she had ever felt, with each of Hector’s thrusts bringing her to a realm of pleasure she never thought possible before. In the end, that led to her coming a little bit faster than Hector - her cunt spasming hard on his shaft before he shoot a fresh dose of cum into her womb. 

Even as strong a man as Hector still needed a moment of rest after coming yet again. Even if Lyn’s body felt pretty limp too, she still managed to climb off him and trudge through their little house again. There was one element she deemed necessary for her death: Her beautiful white dress that was still waiting for her in one of the rooms, set up on a rack. Lifting it from it not without some trouble, she struggled for a moment to drag it on through her head. Her ponytail got in the way, but she still managed to do it nonetheless. Using a mirror to adjust it correctly, she laughed at how out-of-place she looked in this. Before coming to Askr - hell, even before meeting that beefy jerk who turned into her husband - she had never envisioned herself wearing something like this. She was never one for the pretty dresses, but she had to admit that wearing this one made her happy. On top of the rack, there was one more thing waiting for her - the small white veil that replaced the usual band binding her hair during the wedding. She put in on as well, and after making sure one more time that her dress looked just right she returned to the bedroom.

Hector had recovered from his climax at this point, getting up from the bed and lifting Armads from the spot she left it in. His half-erect cock was plopped on the front of his naked, muscular body that’d make many girls wet by just looking at it. She was able to make it hers for a while… But now her desire to die outvalued it. Standing proudly, Lyn raised her chin upwards, stretching her neck and giving him a good target to hit. The green-haired girl watched happily as her husband raised his axe behind his back, preparing to take a swing. However, the angle worried her a bit. Without many words, Hector just slammed the axe forward - burying the massive weapon in her small, well-trained form. With the axe’s size, it entered her body all the way from between her breasts to the lower parts of her stomach, cutting the dress open. As it hugged her tits tightly, they sprung free, receiving their share of blood from the vertical cut across the front of her body. The force of the blow threw her back a bit, and it sure hurt, but she was still able to think clearly even with a wound of this magnitude. This was not what she had in mind… Hector ripped the axe out of her, and the blood rapidly flowing out of the wound caused her to weaken - enough that the Lorca girl fell to her knees, her long dress pooling around her legs. She could feel incredible heat in her cunt, unlike anything she had felt before, but she’d have no time to make use of it. With whatever strength she still had, she raised her eyes and looked straight at Hector, who was watching her closely, his cock fully erect again.  
“H-Hector… I wanted you to cut my head off… Do it before I pass out...” She could see his eyes widen as he understood that she meant this literally - he had attacked her like he would any other person, but this was not what she wanted.

Raising the axe again, this time he delivered a horizontal slice through the neck she stretched out again, and watched the fountain of blood spurting from her neck stump. Her head was thrown away from the rest of the body, sent flying across the room before ramming into one of the walls. Most of her ponytail was cut off, falling onto the dress on the floor behind her back, but the top part of it stayed with her head, separated from it by the white veil. Sliding down the wall, her head bumped off the ground with just enough force so that she could take a look from the side at her dying body. Although her body started twitching madly, the heavy dress was enough to keep it from falling over, the blood from her neck stump mixing with that coming from the first wound Hector had given her and staining the cut-up dress red. Her boobs heaved a lot with the dying spasms her body showed, causing Hector’s cock to grow even harder than before. Lyn watched happily as the Marquess of Ostia approached the body. Not wanting to bother with getting the dress off her so he could reach her cunt again, he just slid his cock into the inviting stump of her neck. The tightness of her esophagus was pretty unexpected, but it only helped him get off while Lyn watched. Even if her muscles were heavy now, she was still able to conjure a smile onto her face as she watched him spurt his load down her neck hole and into her stomach, fully satisfied that she brought the tribal custom up. If her body wasn’t able to produce him a heiress - a face of a Lilina she had come across in Askr appeared in her mind for a moment - then it was only right to turn it into a fucktoy before throwing her away. She wondered if he’d think of doing that, though - she hadn’t suggested that, and she couldn’t ask him to do it being just a head. If not… Well, he’d at least fuck her a few more times after she died. She was perfectly fine with that being the end of her story - another her could always pick up where she left off. “Thanks, Hector…” She thought to herself as she watched him pull out of her neck, blood and cum running down his shaft. That was the last sight Lyn saw before passing away.

Pulling out, Hector grabbed a part of her dress and used it to wipe the blood off his cock. Coming back to Askr next, he’d be thrown right back into battle straight away. As much as he loved to fight, a good fuck after a long day of battle was a welcome way to rest. For a while, Lyn had provided him with that, and he wasn’t too happy about missing out on that now that his lover was dead. Of course, this month left him very spent, and he could do with a short break from all the sex he and Lyn had shared, but he had to think a bit further than that. He face the corpse again, remembering that one of the Eliwoods had shown him a fuck doll made out of Ninian’s corpse. That one was pretty much unscathed, though - whereas here Lyn’s body was cut open, almost in half. He realized that this could create a problem if he wanted to do the same… But that wouldn’t stop him from trying. He turned again to take a look at Lyn’s detached head. Walking towards it, he picked it from the ground and examined it. It seemed pretty much flawless, her beauty preserved in one final heartfelt smile. As it was intact, there’d be no issues with it for sure - so even if the body was unable to be preserved, the head would still allow him to blow off some of the excitement the battles would leave him in, just as Lyn wanted. Still, if her corpse couldn’t be turned into a toy… He respectfully set the head down on a ledge, then returned to where Lyn’s headless corpse was. Ripping the already irreparable dress off her body, he lifted the body from the ground and carried it back onto the bed. Once there, he slid his cock into her asshole. It seemed even tighter than usual, and it was still contracting on his cock from time to time. He proceeded to fuck Lyn’s corpse a few more times until he decided he was satisfied with it. Then, carrying the axe on one shoulder and Lyn’s corpse on the other, he returned to Askr, heading directly for the workshops of mages who specialised in the magic he needed.


End file.
